Sixth House Base
Sixth House Base is the seventh quest in the main questline of , after Meet Sul-Matuul. Objectives *Get orders from Caius Cosades in Balmora to wipe out a Sixth House base near Gnaar Mok. *Visit Raesa Pullia in Buckmoth Legion Fort to receive a report from the scouting party. *Travel to Gnaar Mok and talk to the locals to find the location of the base. *Enter Ilunibi, find the shrine, and kill Dagoth Gares. *Return to Caius for your reward. Walkthrough Spymaster Cosades After the previous mission in the Urshilaku Camp, The Nerevarine must speak with the Spymaster Caius Cosades to receive new orders. The Spymaster says that a Sixth House base has been discovered near Gnaar Mok, and that a group of Imperial Soldiers from Fort Buckmoth were going to raid the cavern, but the Sixth House forces overwhelmed them. However, the local Sixth-House's commander, Dagoth Gares, spared one soldier's life, so he could go back to the Fort and warn them about Dagoth Ur's return. The soldier died some time after the incident, killed by the Corprus disease. The Spymaster sends the Hero to the Fort Buckmoth to speak with the Fort's champion, Raesa Pullia, and gather more information. Fort Buckmoth The Fort is located on the southern outskirts of Ald'ruhn. The Nerevarine must ask about the incident to Raesa, and she explain that the Sixth House base is inside a cavern named Ilunibi; she suggests speaking with Gnaar Mok's residents about the cave. Gnaar Mok Gnaar Mok is a little House Hlaalu settlement in the west of Vvardenfell. Once there, the Hero will ask for directions to the cave. Ilunibi Ilunibi "Ilunibi Caverns. That's what they call the old sea cave up on the north end of the island, right on Khartag Point. Don't be poking your nose in there. Someone might object." The Sixth-House base Ilunibi is located north of Gnaar Mok, in a little island, accessible by foot. Inside, there are many leveled Corprus creatures, Sixth-House Dreamers and some Daedra creatures. Moreover, the cave is very dark. From the first area entered, Carcass of the Saint, the Nerevarine must find their way to Marowak's Spine '''. There is an optional sub-location called '''Tainted Marrow. Marowak's Spine leads to Blackened Heart, and then, to the final location, Soul's Rattle. In Soul's Rattle, Dagoth Gares will be waiting for the Hero. He will not attack immediately; first he will start a conversation. Explaining that Ilunibi is just a little base with lesser servants, he will then expand on Dagoth Ur's plans, and will give the Hero a message from the immortal High Councilor himself: Dagoth Gares will say that as long as the Nerevarine is not a Sixth House member, they will treat them as an enemy, and offers that the Hero submits to Dagoth Ur in his Citadel in the Red Mountain Region. Gares will then turn hostile. Dagoth Gares is not as powerful as most Ash Ghouls. Once Gares is defeated, he will curse the Nerevarine with Corprus disease, then dies. After collecting all the valuble loot in the caverns, it is now time for the Hero to go back to Spymaster Cosades, who is worried about the Nerevarine's health. :Note: Now infected with the Corprus disease, it will be difficult to get services from many people, as they will not want to be near the Nerevarine for fear of contracting the disease too. Rewards *Promotion to next rank in the Blades. Journal de:Lager des Sechsten Hauses ru:База Шестого Дома fr:La base de la Sixième Maison